


His Sunshine

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Hancock is just sexy ok?, Hurt/Comfort, Scent Kink, Slow Build, Smut, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Voice Kink, ghoul kink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: Moria is unlike any woman that has ever graced Hancock's doorstep. A pre-war woman with skin the color of cream, eyes that shifted color quicker than the weather, and hair as red as fire. She uproots his comfortable life as Mayor, but then again no man should remain comfortable for long. There's a reason Hancock links her to sunshine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am back hopefully for sure this time to where i can actually continue to write something. fingers crossed my freaky little darlings. So this idea came to me because of Hancock constantly calling Sole sunshine. I find his petnames endearing and that is by far the best one he calls her.

Flowers, that was the strangest scent to grace his office. Hancock lifted the corner of his tricorner hat from where it had been resting over his face as he enjoyed his high to see a sight that made his mouth go dry. She was stunning, all soft curves wrapped up in leather, her bright red hair was tied at the top of her head yet it still fell to her waist with wisps hanging around framing a heart-shaped face. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." He purred as he pushed himself up, only to drape his arms over the back of the couch and kick his boots up on the table. "How's my cozy little town treating you, sister?"

"I told you Mayor my name is Moria," Her voice held a hard edge that made the Mayor frown as he watched her fold her arms under her breasts making them push out against her vest. 

"What has you in such a tizzy? Someone giving you trouble?" They'd only met three times up to this point, but for some reason Hancock found himself drawn to the woman.

"Know a woman by the name of Bobbi?"

Hancock had to bite back the growl at the mention of the little gnat that had been bothering him for months. "What about her."

Moria sauntered over reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded bit of paper throwing it at the table by his boots. "She's hired me out to do a job."

"So...?" He slowly got to a proper sitting position moving to grab the paper. 

"Jobs to go digging in the tunnels, says we're heading to the Diamond City storeroom."

"Big score, would stick hard in that fucker McDonough's craw." He mumbled unfolding the paper. His hands stopped as he looked at the paper.

"Funny that was my thought, though a different McDonough stuck in my mind." She watched his head snap up and she nodded. "Yeah, figured that one out  _Hancock_. But that's a discussion for another time."

He nodded sharply as his eyes went back to the map showing a path to his storeroom. "So whats this going to cost me? Because I know what I want and that's Bobbi's head on a pike outside of Goodneighbor."

"Or you could let me handle this. Send Fahrenheit to your storehouse and I'll lead Bobbi right to you, but you let me take care of this."She spun on her heel and in a whoosh of her floral scent and red hair she was out his door. 

Hancock let out a small groan as he felt his blood rush like fire through him to pool in his groin. He glared down at his cock, "quiet down." He grumbled grabbing a bottle and a thing of Jet before letting out a bark for his second.

~;;~;;~;;~

Moria grunted as she slammed a ferals head into the wall crushing it between the wall and the heavy metal of the found powersuit she had on. "Please tell me we are almost there, if i see another ghoul trying to eat my face I'm going to lose my shit." She growled passing a glance over Bobbi who seem unperturbed by the amount of shit they were wading through.

"Should be right through here. Mel get to work."

"Alright Sonya." The mechanic urged the bot forward and a blast finally lead them into a small subbasement. 

"Where's the stash Bobbi? I'm starting to lose my patience." Course Moria knew exactly where they were, thanks to a small meet up with Fahrenheit she had found out exactly where they were going. Bobbi may be one of the best bullshitters in Goodneighbor aside from Daisy and the Mayor, but she held nothing on the Pre-War lawyer. 

"Keep your skirt on, we're right under where we are supposed to be. Mel think that bot can get us topside?"

"Foundations already crumbling....should be easy enough. Sonya get us up there, we may wanna get outta here while she works I'm setting her to max power."

Moria moved as fast as her armor would let her and they waited for the resounding blast to let them know Sonya did her job. Once in the storeroom Moria caught a small bit of movement and brought her gun up her eyes meeting those of Hancock's second. She saw the slight nod and knew that it was the signal to play it cool.

"This is bold Bobbi, even for you." The rough woman growled around a cigarette, she cast a fleeting glance over Moria's face before falling onto Mel's. "Seems like they didn't know that it was Hancock's storeroom you were breaking into....classy No-Nose, classy."

Bobbi turned to them, "it doesn't matter who's storeroom this is-"

"The fuck it doesn't Bobbi, you know the man can hold a grudge." Mel interrupted, his voice cracking slightly.

"There's still plenty of caps to have." Bobbi turned to find herself on the other end of Moria's barrel. "What the-"

"You picked the wrong bullshitter Bobbi. Now either you walk away or you don't but you have one chance to get  the hell out of town."

Bobbi snarled only to hear several more guns cock and Moria could see her weigh her options. "Fine but I won't forget this Vaultie." The ghoul dropped her gun and disappeared through the tunnel system again.

The woman sighed as she slowly lowered her gun and listened to the grunt behind her as the Second dropped down. "You really aren't what I expected." Fahrenheit mused smirking around her cigarette. "Hancock's waiting for you, better go get a move on he don't like to be kept waiting."

Moria grimaced at the dismissal of the other woman, she never was a huge fan of hanging out with her own gender. Even pre-war they rubbed her the wrong way, either jealous of her and Nate or intimidated by her in the law offices. "Yeah, I'll do that. Don't hurt Mel, he really had no clue." Her eyes traveled to the sad man holding broken parts of his bot before she walked herself back to Goodneighbor.

~;;~;;~;;~

John hummed a tune to himself as he kept his eyes on the doorway to his office. It had been nearly a day since the 'heist' and he found himself anxious to see if Moria would come back. The woman reminded him of adventure and gave him the itch again, he wondered what it would be like to be boots on the ground again. Exploring the commonwealth and taking it back from Raiders and other irritants. The sound of the door opening brought him nearly to his feet as he saw Moria walk in. "Well hello sunshine, come to brighten my doorway again?"

"Probably about to darken it, I made Bobbi walk away." She folded her arms across her chest, somewhat thinking she was being defiant.

Hancock ignored, or at least tried to, the swell of her breast under the leather vest. She wore a simple white tank under her vest giving him a glamorous view of the milky curve of her breast. "She's alive?"

"No point in killing her, she was humiliated-"

"When did I become this?" His mumble made her pause and he saw her arch an eyebrow, making the mayor sigh. "Just a few years ago I would have happily joined in on something like that....now....now I wanted her head on a pike. Have a become a tyrant like McDonough?"

Moria sighed as she watched him hang his head pressing it into his hands. She walked over and sank down on the table infront of him. "No, you're nothing like him. You actually care about your people." She reached out, hesitating slightly before putting a hand on his shoulder. She watched as pitch black eyes lifted up to look at her and she offered a smile. "Bobbi's plan was stupid, but if you don't want to end up like him you're gonna have to get out of here..."

Hancock watched her as she chewed her lip enticingly. "Whattya suggesting sister?" He mumbled unable to tear his eyes away from her full bottom lip, made even plumper by her chewing.

"Come with me...Bobbi was tellin me stories...I could use someone like you at my back." Her suggestion echoed his earlier thoughts and a wide grin broke across his face. 

"Think you can put up with this ugly mug?"

"Ive seen uglier." She laughed slapping his shoulder.

"Good point, let me just tell my people." He pushed himself up and moved to the door pausing to look back at her a smirk playing on his lips as she picked up an old magazine and flipped through it.  _Sunshine through even the heaviest fog._ He mused to himself before pushing the doors open to begin the next chapter of his life.


End file.
